Halfoween
Halfoween is the 8th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 62nd episode overall. It was posted on May 1, 2018. Summary Cow wants to wear a costume just for the fun of it and go around in public wearing it. Unfortunately, the only time people can go around wearing costumes in public is on Halloween, which is 6 months away. Realizing what day it is, the gang decided to celebrate Halfoween, getting everyone involved in it as well! Plot The episodes starts with Cow wearing a large fedora, asking if the others like his "costume". Baby Lamb wonders who he's supposed to be, so Cow responds by mysteriously saying he's a guy with a fedora. Belle wonders how it's a costume while Ricky wonders why Cow's wearing a costume. Baby Lamb asks if he's in the school play, but Cow says he just feels like wearing a costume because he's tired of having to "wear himself" every day. Ricky says that the only time of the year to be someone you're not and wear a costume in public is on Halloween which is in 6 months. Cow hates that it's so long and doesn't want to wait until October to celebrate Halloween. Donny asks what day it is, and Belle says it's May 1st. Donny gets an idea. The scene transitions to Town Square, covered in spooky decorations and with a sign that says "Halfoween". Donny says it's a new holiday celebrated at the halfway mark between the previous Halloween and the future Halloween. Ricky finds it crazy but awesome. Baby Lamb wonders who Cow's supposed to be, and Cow says he's Four. Ricky says someone beat him to it, showing Bill and Mejax with signs on their heads that, respectively, say 4 and 665. They claim to be in a school play about numbers. Baby Lamb asks what do they do on Halloween so Donny says they do the same thing they would normally do on Halloween. Ricky considers it the best idea Donny has ever had. Chief Mark sees their celebration and wonders if it is a joke. They explain Halfoween to Mark, who is shocked at the decorations they put on the Fort without his permission. He wants them to take it down because he doesn't see anybody else celebrating Halloween early. Patricia, on the other hand, wants him to let the kids have their fun but Mark thinks it's ridiculous to be celebrating Halloween in May and recalls the time people celebrated Halloween in July. Patricia found that ridiculous, but says it's not ridiculous if people want to celebrate Halloween 6 months before it happens. She shows Mark that she, Lenny, and Derek are dressed up in costumes. She even wants Mark to recall enjoying Halloween early when he was a kid, and he remembers having fun running around the neighborhood wearing a costume and not caring at all. He lets the kids have their fun and gives them candy. The Count Von Count arrives for the party, although Cow, Ricky, and Belle think that he's someone dressed up as The Count. He says it's 13 times that people mistook him as a guy as a costume. Afterwards, people continue to celebrate Halfoween and sing about it. After the iCarly cast wishes everyone a Happy Halfoween, Baby Lamb and Cow walk home as Baby Lamb wonders what The Great Pumpkin might think about them celebrating Halloween early. Cow thinks that he'll be very proud of them, and Baby Lamb agrees. A Watermelon Jack-o-lantern decoration winks, assuming that it's The Great Pumpkin, and the episode ends. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Donny Dolphin *Bill *Mejax *Chief Mark *Officer Patricia *Officer Derek *Lenny the Leprechaun *Vincent *Darth Vader *Count Von Count *X the Owl Songs *It's Halfoween Trivia *This episode was heavily inspired by the iCarly episode, "iHalfoween". *Baby Lamb and his friends are shown dressed as familiar characters: **Baby Lamb is The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Alphabet Pal is Minnie Mouse **Belle is Harley Quinn **Cow is Four (from Seven Little Monsters) **Ricky is Freakazoid **Donny is Mister Rogers *After Donny mentions that they can bob for apples on Halloween, a vintage clip of Mister Rogers is shown telling Chef Brockett "You don't mean we have to bob for those apples?" and then he facepalms. *This episode was featured in an episode of Davon Ponder's series, James & Friends, which was ironically uploaded on Christmas Day. It can be seen here. *The song, "It's Halfoween", was also used for a special animated music video that was posted on October 30, 2018. Only, the song was extended and the lyrics and title were changed to "It's Halloween". It can be seen here. *This episode was posted on the day of SpongeBob SquarePants' 19th Anniversary. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Specials